Small town girl enters an uptown tournament
by Clo-VecSeer
Summary: Cloé VecSeer moves to Domino from Yarmouth when her parents get a transfer. She moves in just in time for the Battle City Tournament. Rating for later. Yaoi? ask me in a few chapters.
1. Missing one to enter the other

Clo-VecSeer: Yahoo :dances: my first chap., of my first book on the first site I've been on in like three weeks! Why you ask? Because I've been swamped with school work and its bugging me:sigh: you'd think that teachers would know that we students don't really like all the work, but anyway I'm here ranting on about school work, when I should be typing the story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Normal Italic, Hikari to Yami_

_Under lined Italic, Yami to Hikari_

I'll make stuff clear before we stoop down to the story, Malik is Malik, and Yami Malik is referred to as Marik :nods: alright now on to the story!

And before I forget, Disclaimer, I don't own anything, except my phone and school books and a wardrobe fit for Mai, but I don't own Yugioh or any part of it, there is one thing in this fic that.. Well two things in this fic I do own, the first thing is Cloé VecSeer, and she is my character for everything from RPG to writing fan fiction, the second thing you will find out in later chapters.

Also, this takes place somewhat during B.C.T with the god cards (that should hint a little)

* * *

Moving to big city from little town. For one reason.

* * *

Cloé was walking home from school, dragging her feet and hanging her head, like always. She never really liked school, and no one there really liked her, especially after the duel monsters tournament, finals. She remained victories, and head girl in Canada, and what she was about to find out when she got home was not going to set well with her.

"Mom, I'm home!" she shouted slamming the door behind her to prove her point,

"Good dear, come in the living room, your father and I have something to tell you"

Cloé went into the living room and sat down on the couch, while her mom and father stood in front of her.

"Well," Trisha (her mom) began, "it seems that your father and I got a transfer to Domino, and well were moving in three days."

"Three days! To Domino! No! The tournaments in four!" Cloé protested

"I'm sorry dear," Mike (her father) tried to clam her down, "but you know you will be there in time for Kaiba Corps. Battle City Tournament."

"And why would I enter it? It's a waste of time!"

"I hear Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba them self's are going to be entering," Her mother added as an afterthought, "maybe you could win against him and prove to everyone at your school you're not only first in Canada, but you are capable of being first across seas too."  
Cloé pondered about that thought for a moment, on one hand she could beg and plead until her parents let her move in with her grandparents, and on the other, she could go enter in Battle City, wipe the floor with both Kaiba and Yugis asses and brag to all her friends. Her mind was made for her ether way, as she was thinking about what she should do, Mike handed her a form for the Battle City Tournament, and she filled it out and went upstairs to pack her stuff.

"What good would it do?" she thought out loud, while in her room packing, "I mean what if I make a complete fool out of my self … lose my ranking … my title … all I've worked for! Although this could have some good points to it, I mean, what IF I do win against Yugi Mouto, Seto Kaiba, or at lest that Joey Wheeler …" she smiled at that thought, winning against Yugi had major advantages, but she needed to get ready. She finished packing all her stuff, except for her pjs and cloths for the next two days; she decided she would wear her pjs for the moving day. With everything in order, somewhat, she took the rest of her time working on her deck.

* * *

Clo-VecSeer: Yeah, I know its small, but its only just started and all that, also I might not update for awhile, I have a stupid Science Fair coming up soon and I haven't started yet S haha well bye. … Review please - 


	2. Just a Dream

Clo-VecSeer: Chapter 2! Yahoo so cool I'm surprised that I was able to get this in here with everything going on at school and all. Well yeah, and to answer TJ, Cloé will be Cloé. Also, I'm sorry yes this is a Yu Gi Oh fic, they come in this chapter, sorta, but we really get to them, end of chapter three and throughout the rest of the fiction.

Disclamer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, OR the song No Giving Up. But I do own Cloé, and also I over looked something, I said I only own two things, auctally theres four things, Cloé and three other close "friends" of hers.

Also I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, but this is my rendition of B.C.T, after Yugi got his god card,

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Hikari to Yami_

_Yami to Hikari_

* * *

There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again

-No Giving Up, by Crossfade

* * *

Cloé was going through the final result of her new and improved deck. She had basically all the same cards, a few new ones, but nothing major. She had however thought about taking three cards out of the plastic and putting them in her deck. But decided against it, after all, what good would they do her? Even if they are all powerful and mighty, what where the chances shed ever get to play them out?

She was so bored of everything that she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Dream

* * *

Joey Wheeler was currently at 4000 life points, and Cloé was at 400,  
"Ya given' up?" he asked as he destroyed her last scapegoat with a grin placed firmly on his face,

Cloé looked at her hand, it was hopeless, she had 400 life points, in her hand she only had, the magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master (increases your life points by 1000), but it didn't matter, next turn he would hit her direct with Thousand Dragon (atk/2400 def/2000) anyway. She only had one card in her deck that would help, Dark Hole, but she had already used it and she only had the one.

Giving up sounded good in her ears, it was a plan that sounded like it would work, she could give up and then go home, sleep the whole thing off, and in the morning everything would be normal, she wouldn't be here, she would be back home, in Yarmouth, at her old school, with her old friends. The town she grew up in and knew the mall like the back of her hand could find her way blindfolded around even in the backstreets.

But then a new stronger thought came to her mind, why was she thinking of giving up? Cloé VecSeer never backed down! She would play this match out even if she did lose, because … well … she looked up at the boy across the dueling arena and then back at the grounded, 'Well for one thing, I'm up against Joey Wheeler, its not like its Yugi or Kaiba!' she yelled at her self.

She sighed, and looked back at Joey, "If you think I'm going to give up, especially to a duelist like you, you have another thing coming!" and with that she drew her card.

The card she drew, she couldn't believe, she didn't remember putting it in, but if it was in there then chances where good the other two where too.

"Wha'? Did ya get a suckie card or sumfin?" Joey asked, seeing her wide eyes.

"Quiet the contrary truth be told," She said, "I lay this card face down def, and end my turn." She added an I-just-won-this-duel smirk. Joey just shook his head, "Believe what you want girl," he said drawing his card, "but this duels over! Thousand Dragon! Attack her face down card!" the dragon gave a mighty blow, but … "Wha!" he shouted, as the smoke cleared from the field. Where the face down card was, now stood a young lady with three eyes, she was human till her bellybutton, where she curved off into the tail of a snake, "What in the world is that thing!" he shouted.

Cloé grinned, "Wheeler, meet a good friend of mine, her name? Cina! Goddess of Life (one of my three other things, atk/0 def/3500, stars 4, Effect: Flip search your deck for the two sister serpents and she has another one too)! And thanks to your attack, I get to use her flip effect that much sooner!"

"Flip effect! Why isn't she dead?"

"She isn't dead, because she has a def, of 3500. And her effect is quiet simple, I get to go through my deck and get her two sisters and put them in my hand!" she went through her deck quickly and easily, the cards she was looking for where together, "are you done Wheeler?" she asked with her grin still placed firmly on her face.

"Yeah, I'm done." He said a little uneasily.

Standing on the side lines, were Yugi Téa Tristan and Kaiba, oh and Devlin was there too,

'_Yami, what is that?_' '

_I do believe it is one of the three serpent sisters, but I've never seen them, as like the God Cards, only one of each sister where made. _'

'_And she has all three by the looks of things._'

'_Yes, yes it does, we'll have to keep a close eye on her if we duel her, and chances are good, Kaiba will do the same._'

'_Right, Yami._'

"Things don't look good for Joey, if what she says is true." Téa said, worry everywhere in her voice, "Don't worry too much, I'm sure Joey will pull through, like always …" Devlin reassured her, because if there was one thing he couldn't stand, was a whimpering Téa.

Cloé drew her card, didn't really pay much attention to it, "Now!" she started, "I activate, Cinas second! Effect."

"What?" Tristan shouted from the sidelines, "that thing has two effects!"

Cloé just glared at Tristan for calling Cina a thing, but she remained cool, "Yes fool, Cina has another effect, for the price of half my life points, I can place her sister, Shinka, Goddess of War (atk/6000 def/0, stars 9, Effect: can only be summoned if Cina Goddess of Life is on the field, Can't be the target of magic or trap cards), on the field with no tributes, Now my darling second sister! Come out and slay his dragon!" with a blinding flash, a blue skinned blue haired beauty with two golden horns appeared, she also was human head to bellybutton, in which she curved off into a snakes tail, she slide across the field and sliced his dragon to peaces.

Life Points: Cloé 200, Joey 400

"Look how quickly she brought the duel down!" Tristan yelled with shock amazement, Kaiba just smirked as he watched the puppy get kicked; Joey just stared at everything that had just happened, 'Wow! I guess she isn't called the best in Canada for no reason!' he thought, has he looked over at the smirking girl, 'wonder what else she has up her sleeve!'

"Cloé! Wake up!" Yugi suddenly shouted at her, Cloé just looked over at him,

"What?"

Yugi ran up to her and started shaking her, "Wake up!"

* * *

End Dream

* * *

Cloé opened her eyes, and was greeted by a waving hand, "hey Clo, wake up!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" she growled as she swatted at the hand in front of her,

"It's about time lazy pants," it was her mother, "I have a report for you,"

"About what?"

"Well your father and I have to start a day earlier then we though,"

"So?"

"So, where leaving today, in about fifteen minutes, so get ready."

"WHAT!" Cloé shouted, as she jumped out of her bed, and hasty threw all her remaining things in an open box, and her deck in her pocket.

Running down stairs, she found her self tripping over her shoes, while she put them on, she ran out the door and slide in the car. "About time," her father said as her mother climbed into the car, and started it, "Let's go."

With one last look back, she waved at the house and then it was gone, within another hour, they were at the airport and in the skies, on there way to Domino City.

* * *

Clo-VecSeer: wow! That was long … blah well I guess it was worth it! That's that, so I guess yeah! Review please! 


End file.
